Understanding
by maron-chan
Summary: it's a short conversation between Kagami & Wei with not really there shounen-ai ^^


This is a short fic, it's basically just a conversation between Kagami &  
Wei set prior to episode 1 of the anime or chapter 1 of the manga so it's  
spoiler free (though it might be helpful if you've seen the entire series  
/subbed/ in understanding why I went with this pairing). I really love the  
idea of a KagamixWei pairing, I think it's definitely plausible & hence  
this one is meant to be implied shounen-ai though it all kinda depends on  
how you interpret it, nonetheless if the thought of shounen-ai (malexmale  
love not just sex) turns you off then don't read. Um, this is kind of an  
intro, I may continue it based on feedback ~ in other words if everyone  
says it sucks then I'll just quit here & if I get some positive feedback I  
*may* try to follow up with more KagamixWei stuff, maybe even a series set  
throughout the ANC plotline. Oh yeah, this is my first *anime* fic so it  
might be a bit rough around the edges.  
  
Of course everyone knows that Kagami/Wei & all the rest of Ayashi no Ceres  
belong to Watase Yuu, if they belonged to me I sure as heck wouldn't be  
sharing ^.~  
  
Okies, enough of my babble, comments & constructive criticism are  
appreciated, flames are just rude...  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Your next appointment is at four," Gladys announced to Kagami as he sat  
down at his desk, "oh and Wei just got back in."  
"Thank you, let me know when the next appointment arrives and send Wei in  
now." he replied, sitting down. Gladys nodded her acknowledgment before  
leaving, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
Kagami sat back in his black leather chair, facing the window, the blinds  
were open and the sun was bright, nearly blindingly so. A light rap at the  
door interrupted his thoughts, one he instantly recognized as Wei. "Come  
in." his eyes briefly flittered over the younger Chinese man before  
returning his gaze to the window.  
  
Wei stood tall and silent at the edge of the desk, he was a little worn  
from travel but otherwise alert as always. He glanced out the window where  
Kagami's gaze had been focused just a minute before and jumped slightly, a  
bit startled when Kagami suddenly spoke.  
  
"Did everything go all right?"  
  
"There weren't any problems."  
  
"Sou ka. I'm relieved to hear that." Kagami pulled at his tie, loosening  
it a little and undoing the top button of his shirt, his jacket having been  
discarded earlier, rested along the back of the chair. He pulled off his  
glasses and set them down, leaning back slightly in his chair while rubbing  
the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Wei asks, the slightest hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm just tired," Kagami responds wearily, eyes still closed "things have  
been hectic lately, getting last minute preparations in order."  
  
"I'm sorry I was away for so long. Is there anything else I can do now?"  
  
"No, you've done enough already. I really appreciate your help, I don't  
know what I would do without it."  
  
Wei nods briefly but doesn't respond.  
  
"I think," Kagami continues, turning his head to the side, gaze focused on  
Wei, "in the coming months I will be needing your help even more. I hope  
that I can count on you to be there." he finishes, the last being more of  
a statement than a question.  
  
"Hai" is the answer, brief and emotionless yet a greater understanding  
passes between them, much more is said through actions than words.  
  
Kagami nods and swivels in his chair so that he is completely facing Wei.  
  
"Sometimes," he pauses, eyes fluttering shut for a second, "I wonder if  
it's all really worth it." he pauses again making eye contact with Wei, his  
tone turning melancholy, "There is so much to be gained, but yet so much  
that will be lost. They say the 'end justifies the means' but I wonder if  
others will agree with that ... I wonder if the others will understand why  
I'm doing this."  
  
"Even if no one else understands, you will always have my support"  
  
A half smile forms on Kagami's lips and he leans back again, gaze focused  
on nothing in particular.  
"Sometimes ... I think you're the only one who understands me."  
  
Wei remains silent but his eyes soften slightly.  
  
A sharp buzz from the intercom interrupts, startling both men. Kagami  
hesitates for a moment before responding.  
  
"Buchou" Gladys interjects, "your four o'clock appointment is here."  
  
"Wakatta, show him in now."  
  
Kagami stands, redoing the top button and straightening his tie. He pulls  
the jacket off the chair back and slips it on swiftly, putting his glasses  
on last before motioning Wei towards the door. They stand there for a  
moment, wordless, eyes speaking for them before being interrupted by a  
knock at the door. Kagami starts to open it but pauses, turning to Wei  
once again.  
  
"If you would stay near for a while longer, this appointment shouldn't take  
long."  
  
"Hai" Wei nods his ascent as Kagami opens the door. Gladys and an older  
gentleman are standing there and both nod to Wei as he exits, one more  
glance passes between the two men, unnoticed by the others, before Kagami  
closes the door again.  
  
*********************************************  
  
not much Japanese used but in case anyone needs it here's a little  
dictionary:  
1) sou ka = I see  
2) hai = yes, okay or right  
3) wakatta = I understand  
4) buchou = sorta like chief, if you watch the sub this is the term Gladys  
does use to address Kagami while Wei just calls him Chief (coincidence, I  
think not ^^)  
  
Feedback'd really be appreciated, if anyone else sees the potential in this  
pairing and/or thinks I should continue please let me know!  
  
  
  



End file.
